GoodBye
by Saori2
Summary: Hora de dizer adeus à uma velha amiga. DARKfic e Songfic. Ok, não é uma grande descrição eu sei, mas não sabia o que escrever aqui. '


Olá pessoal!! Olha faz um tempão que eu não apareço, mas primeiro vamos a fic, depois eu falo, falo, falo......

Boa leitura ^^

**__**

Reclamação (Disclaimer): Os personagens e a música não me pertencem. 

Goodbye 

__

No no no no 

No no no no 

Tomoyo estacionou o carro e pesarosamente desceu. A mulher caminhou até um portão imenso, velho e enferrujado. No muro a hera ocupava toda a parede tornando-o um lugar sujo, não ajudando aliviar o clima pesado do local. 

__

Listen little child 

There will come a day 

When you will be able, able to say 

Never mind the pain, all the aggravation 

You know there's a better way 

For you and me to be 

Depois de dezoito anos a mulher finalmente subia aquele declive, estava agora com 40 anos. Fazia tanto tempo desde a última vez, só fora ali no dia que o corpo foi sepultado, depois disto nunca mais entrara no cemitério de Tomoeda. 

Tomoyo era agora uma renomada estilista, dona de uma das grifes mais famosas do mundo. Não possuía herdeiros e em seu íntimo sentia um certo alívio, era como se tivesse sua culpa perdoada.

__

Look for the rainbow in every storm 

Fly like an angel heaven sent to me 

Chegou ao pé de uma árvore. Uma pena que não fosse uma cerejeira, combinaria tanto. Era uma árvore seca, sem vida, como era agora a amiga que tanto amara.

__

Goodbye my friend 

(I know you're gone, you said you're gone but I can still feel you here) 

O túmulo_ ao lado da árvore_ era velho e mal cuidado, imaginou que isso se devia ao fato de Touya ter enlouquecido e Fujitaka ter morrido num acidente de barco, uma pena que seu corpo nunca tenha sido encontrado. O túmulo, observou ela, mantinha intacta, apesar do tempo, uma pequena estátua de um anjo. Colocada ali por insistência de Shoran. 

__

It's not the end 

(You gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fear) 

So glad we made it, time will never change it, no no 

No no no no 

Sentiu-se envergonhada de nunca ter se importado com o local, ok que não tinha coragem de voltar lá, mas podia pelo menos ter pago alguém para cuidar dele. Mas agora isso não fazia diferença. 

Voltou sua atenção para a lápide: Sakura Kinomoto. Não chegara a tornar-se uma Li, morrera antes do casamento. Com esta lembrança os olhos de Tomoyo brilharam de forma estranha. Balançou a cabeça como se tivesse medo do próprio pensamento. 

__

Just a little girl, big imagination 

Never letting no one take it away 

Went into the world, what a revelation 

She found there's a better way for you and me to be 

Novamente olhou o nome da amiga e perdeu-se em lembranças. Sakura tinha muita imaginação, nunca ficava triste e fazia de tudo para animar o próximo, a menina tinha muitas qualidades e certos defeitos...Confiava nas pessoas. Ela depositava muita confiança em qualquer pessoa e depois fechava os olhos, sentindo-se segura com ela. Talvez por isso aquilo tivesse acontecido. 

__

Look for the rainbow in every storm 

Find out for certain love's gonna be there for you 

You'll always be someone's baby 

Mas não podia culpar Sakura por aquilo, afinal era a pessoa mais improvável no mundo que lhe fez mal. Tomoyo suspirou com sua constatação. Curvou-se levemente e passou suavemente os dedos sobre o nome da amiga.

"Ah Sakura...depois de tantos anos ainda sinto saudades as vezes" falou baixo como se não quisesse ser ouvida por outra pessoa. Mas na verdade queria parar o fluxo de lembranças que a simples lápide da amiga lhe despertava; isso era contraditório já que ela estava ali pra aquilo. Não fugiria do assunto como fizera por tantos anos. Sentia que assim limparia a consciência 

__

Goodbye my friend 

(I know you're gone, you said you're gone but I can still feel you here) 

Sakura sofrera um acidente de carro, causado por Li, que estava levemente alcoolizado. A amiga perdeu um braço e ficou paralítica. Ah foi tão triste contar isso para Sakura quando ela acordou e se viu hospitalizada. E tão revoltante Shoran não ter sofrido nenhum dano permanente. 

__

It's not the end 

(You gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fear) 

O que seria de Sakura agora? A amiga sofreu muito com a notícia. Tomoyo não deixaria a amiga morta em vida. Como ela dançaria? Como daria suas aulas de educação física? Eram suas maiores paixões e agora as perderia para sempre.....por culpa de Li Shoran. 

Daidouji odiava muito Li e mesmo que ele sofresse, deveria sofrer mais, pois sua dor não se comparava a de Sakura. 

__

So glad we made it, time will never change it, no no 

No no no no (You know it's time to say goodbye) 

No no no no 

O momento da despedida sempre é difícil, mas Tomoyo não conseguiu dizer adeus. A amiga estava anestesiada e dormia tranqüilamente. Era aquela a hora! 

Matar pode ser muito simples; nada de coisas mirabolantes e complicadas, nem sangue frio é necessário! Tomoyo asfixiou Sakura como se fosse algo fácil que se aprende na escola. Em sua mente libertava Sakura; libertava-a da existência dolorosa a qual Li havia lhe condenado. 

Ninguém nunca suspeitou que fosse ela, afinal não era horário de visitas, não tinha como estar lá se sua presença não era permitida. Shoran nunca desconfiou dela nem por um minuto. 

__

The times when we would play about 

The way we used to scream and shout 

We never dreamed you'd go your own sweet way 

No dia do enterro todos estavam ali, e teve a sensação que estavam felizes pela partida da menina, assim ela não sofreria. A única pessoa que encarou Tomoyo de modo diferente foi Eriol. Mas não se importava, ele também parecia aliviado, parecia pensar como ela. De qualquer maneira nunca mais o viu ou ouviu falar dele. 

Shoran nunca se casou, mas aquilo era suficiente para Tomoyo, Shoran estava morto em vida sem Sakura e só tinha a si mesmo para culpar. 

__

Look for the rainbow in every storm 

Find out for certain love's gonna be there for you 

You'll always be someone's baby 

Reabriu os olhos, mesmo sem ter notado que os fechara, e encarou o nome da amiga como se estivesse olhando para ela. Suspirou. Já admitira seu crime diante dela. Podia despedir-se sem culpa. A vida toda sentira culpa do que fez, embora soubesse _no seu ponto de vista_ que havia feito o certo. A culpa estava lhe corroendo lentamente, dia a dia. Mas mantinha-se fiel a sua idéia: fizera o certo e faria novamente.

Abriu a bolsa e retirou um embrulho. Colocou-o aos pés do túmulo.

__

Goodbye my friend 

(I know you're gone, you said you're gone but I can still feel you here) 

Tomoyo ajoelhou-se e fez o que viera fazer ali: despedir-se de Sakura.

"Adeus minha amiga. Adeus Sakura. Adeus...."

Incrível, pensou Tomoyo, em como levara tanto tempo para dizer simples palavras. Porém sentiu uma paz que há muito não sentia. 

__

It's not the end 

(You gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fear) 

So glad we made it, time will never never ever change it 

Voltou o olhar para o embrulho e sorriu feliz.

"Em breve estaremos quites, minha doce Sakura..."

__

No no no no 

(You know it's time to say goodbye) 

Pegou o embrulho e o abriu. Dentro havia uma corda. Caminhou até a árvore seca ao lado do túmulo e a pendurou. Apoiou-se no pequeno anjo e subiu; passou a corda em volta do pescoço.....

Matara Sakura, agora morreria sobre seu túmulo. Estariam quites, pra ela seria como se a amiga tirasse sua vida do mesmo jeito que tirara a dela: roubando-lhe o ar. 

Em nenhum momento lutou para respirar, ficou quieta sentindo o horror que era não conseguir respirar e finalmente seu espirito abandonou o corpo. 

O corpóreo de Tomoyo ficou pendurado sobre o túmulo de Sakura, o sol acabara de partir deixando apenas uma pequena faixa alaranjada no horizonte, o local estava deserto e parecia sugar a energia ao seu redor; tudo era opaco e triste: como se não quisesse que ali houvesse vida.

__

No no no no 

(And don't forget you can rely) 

No no no no 

(You know it's time to say goodbye and don't forget on me you can rely) 

No no no no 

(I will help, help you on your way) 

No no no no 

(I will be with you every day) 

No no no no...

Fim

E aí gostaram? Odiaram? Perderam tempo? Mandem a opinião de vocês para meu e-mail: saori_deusatena@zipmail.com.br

****

N/A 00: A música desta fic é "Goodbye" das "Spice Girls" e pode ser encontrada no álbum "Forever" ou no single "Goodbye". 

****

N/A 01: Nossa faz um tempão desde a minha última fic, eu não fiquei parada não, na verdade eu tenho uma série de CCS que eu não tô com coragem de publicar apesar de estar gostado bastante do caminho que está tomando. E outro de T+E.

****

N/A 02: Provavelmente esta é minha última fic este ano, tenho outra em andamento que eu gostaria que ficasse pronta mas não vai dar. Ah! esta eu publicarei ^^

****

N/A 03: Eu acredito sim que a Tomoyo mataria a Sakura só pra ela não sofrer, o amor pode ser algo doentio sabe.

****

N/A 04: Eu não escrevi esse monte de Nota lá em cima só pra variar um pouquinho, afinal eu sempre escrevo um monte antes da história da fic né? 

****

N/A 05: Gente não deixem de resenhar ok?

Beijos

Saori

19/12/03

****

PS: E como não podia faltar, uma mensagem "profunda" para vocês:

"Diga a verdade e saia correndo."   
Provérbio iugoslavo

Bobinho, né?


End file.
